Isaac Lahey
Isaac Lahey was a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He first appeared in the Season 2 episode Omega, where he was approached by Derek Hale, who had recently become an Alpha and was looking to build a pack. Isaac then consented to the Bite and successfully turned into a Beta werewolf. He continued to be a member of the Hale Pack throughout Season 2 and into the first half of Season 3, during which time they joined forces with Scott McCall and his friends against threats such as the Argent hunters, the Kanima and its master, the Alpha Pack, and the Darach, all of which caused death and destruction to their town. However, after some time and the deaths of his close friends and packmates Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, Isaac began drifting from Derek and toward Scott, who had recently learned he had the potential to be a True Alpha and whose family took Isaac in as their ward after Derek, who had been his informal guardian after the death of his father, kicked him out of his loft in an effort to protect him from the Alpha Pack. After Derek gave up his Alpha powers to save his sister Cora, Isaac officially joined the McCall Pack as Scott's Beta and worked with his new pack to fight against the Nogitsune, who had recently possessed his friend and packmate Stiles Stilinski, and the Oni. However, following the death of his girlfriend, Allison Argent, Isaac left Beacon Hills with her father, Chris Argent, and moved to France with him, where he continues to live now even after Chris returned to their hometown. Isaac is a member of the Lahey Family, an honorary member of the McCall Family, and a former member of the McCall Pack and the Hale Pack. Early Life Very little is known about Isaac's early life. From what has been revealed by Isaac, he grew up with his father, mother, and older brother Camden. At some point, Isaac's mother died from unknown causes, followed shortly by Camden, who enlisted in the Army after graduation and was ultimately killed in action while on deployment in Afghanistan. ( ) Following their deaths, Isaac's father went from being a loving father to an incredibly abusive one who put a lot of pressure on Isaac to succeed. If Isaac disobeyed him or got poor grades in school, his father would often beat him before locking him in a freezer down in the basement for long periods of time, a punishment that would later cause Isaac to develop a severe case of claustrophobia and lead him to have panic attacks whenever he was forced into small spaces. ( ), ( ) As a child, Isaac became close friends with Matt Daehler, with whom he bonded over their mutual love of comic books. Isaac's father was the coach of the Beacon Hills High School swim team and held many parties at their house where he would allow the team members to drink and swim in their pool. One night during one of these parties, Matt was at the Lahey House to swap comic books with Isaac, where the two happened upon the party. One of the teammates threw young Matt into the pool even despite his frantic protests that he didn't know how to swim, and he nearly drowned while the rest of the people at the party ignored him. Finally, Mr. Lahey saved his life, but blamed the near-death-experience on Matt for not knowing how to swim before threatening him not to tell anyone what happened. It was this event that eventually led Matt to become the Kanima master, sending the newly-turned Kanima Jackson Whittemore after Mr. Lahey on the same night that the man had badly abused Isaac, and killing him in return for almost letting him die. ( ) As a teenager, Isaac began working at the cemetery that his father owned, digging graves after school and at night to help out his family. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= Personality Isaac's personality throughout his time on the series has evolved quite a bit since his introduction. At first, he was shown as a timid, shy young man whose abusive father caused him to be fearful of those around him. After Derek Hale gave him the Bite, however, Isaac took advantage of his new powers and enjoyed using them to dominate others, enjoying the feeling of being powerful instead of powerless for the first time in his life. However, after meeting Scott McCall and the members of what would eventually become the McCall Pack, Isaac eventually grew into a more selfless and compassionate person who was capable of having healthy relationships with others, especially after he was informally adopted by Melissa McCall and accepted into both the McCall Family and the Argent Family. However, throughout all of this development, certain parts of Isaac's personality have stayed the same, such as his sarcastic sense of humor and his ability to hold grudges against those who have wronged him, as evidenced by his long-lasting disdain toward Ethan and Aiden for their involvement in the deaths of Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes and the harm they had caused him and his friends. As a result of the abuse he sustained from his father throughout his adolescence, Isaac developed a severe case of claustrophobia due to the many hours he was punished by being locked in a deep freezer in the basement, though he has been shown to overcome this phobia in life-or-death situations, such as when he prevented the root cellar ceiling from falling and crushing Allison, Chris, Melissa, and Sheriff Stilinski. This abuse also led him to develop a strong sense of self-preservation-- when Scott, Boyd, and Ethan attempted to kill themselves due to Wolfsbane poisoning and manipulation from the Darach, Isaac simply hid under his bed until he could be snapped out of it by Stiles Stilinski. Isaac also has a very blunt and honest personality that often causes him to respond to questions and statements in a harsh and/or tactless manner, such when he was questioned by Scott about his feelings for Allison Argent and accidentally blurted out that he wanted to kiss her. He also is a somewhat pessimistic person, as evidenced by his lack of optimism when the McCall Pack worked together with the intention of saving Malia Tate's life and forcing her to shift out of her full-coyote form and back into a human for the first time in eight years. He also has a bit of an impulsive streak in him as well, as he has a tendency to want to fight first and ask questions later, indicating he has much in common with another Beta werewolf who joined the McCall Pack after he left, Liam Dunbar. Isaac also seems to be a bit of a Lothario, having shown romantic attraction to many other characters throughout his time on the series, including Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, and Cora Hale, and has even demonstrated the possibility of being attracted to some of his fellow men in the packs, such as Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore. Despite the qualities he possesses that could be considered negative, Isaac has proven himself to be an incredibly loyal person, and is willing to put himself in harm's way in order to protect his loved ones, such as when he helped defend Derek against Kali despite Derek having recently kicked Isaac out of the house by abusing him in the same way as his father, or when he jumped into a fight with the Oni in order to protect Aiden despite his negative feelings toward the twins for their past actions. Physical Appearance Isaac is a very tall and very handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blonde hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. At first, Isaac dressed like most young men his age in simple tshirts and jeans, but after receiving the Bite, he started to dress in a more trendy fashion, favoring designer jeans, cardigans, v-necks in shades of white, blue, and black, and black leather jackets with boots. He is also notable for enjoying to wear trendy scarves, a quirk that often causes him to be teased by Stiles Stilinski. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Trivia *After the Season 3, Isaac completely disappeared from the show due to Daniel Sharman's decision to join the cast of The CW network's series The Originals; however, according to Jeff Davis, he went to France with Chris Argent at the end of The Divine Move and decided to stay there even after Chris returned to Beacon Hills. Etymology *'Isaac': Isaac is the English form of a masculine Hebrew given name, יִצְחָק (Yitzchaq), which means "He will laugh" or "He will rejoice," and which itself is derived from the Hebrew verb צָחַק (tzachaq), which means "to laugh." This name most famously mentioned in the Old Testament; it described how Abraham laughed after God informed him that his wife would become pregnant with a son, Isaac, in Genesis 17:17. In the Old Testament, Isaac was notable for having nearly been sacrificed by his father Abraham during a test of his faith by God. Fortunately, an angel stepped in at the last moment and prevented Isaac's death, allowing him to live on to be the father of Esau and Jacob. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Sahak (Armenian); Isaak (Biblical Greek, German, Polish, Russian); Yitzhak (Biblical Hebrew); Izaäk, Sjaal, Sjakie (Dutch); Iisaaki, Iikka, Iiro (Finnish); Izsák (Hungarian); Isak (Swedish). *'Lahey': Lahey is the Anglicized version of the Gaelic surname Ó Laochdha, which means, "son or descendant of Laochdha." Loachdha itself is derived from the Gaelic word laoch, meaning "hero." There are also other theorized origins of this name, such as claims that it is derived from the word leighiche, meaning "physician," or lagh, meaning "law" or "order." Relationships Gallery Isaac_smiling.png Isaac's_eye.jpg Isaac_in_holding_cell.jpg Isaac_is_submits_to_alpha.jpg Isaac_wolf_form.jpg Isaac-talking-to-Derek.jpg Isaac_chained_up.png Isaac_at_McCall_house.jpg 2x12_Isaac_and_Derek.jpg 2x12_Isaac_wolf_form.png Isaac_remembers.jpg Isaac_in_tub_of_ice_water.jpg 3x03_Isaac_and_Aiden.jpg 3x04_one_beta_vs_two_alphas.jpg 3x03_Isaac_at_the_school.png 3x04_Isaac_loses_control.jpg 3x06_Isaac_in_motel_room.png 3x06_Issac_in_freezer.png 3x07_Isaac_and_Boyd_at_loft.png 3x14_Allison_almost_shoot_Isaac.jpg 3x14_wolf_in_bear_trap.jpg 3x14_Isaac_beta.jpg 3x16_Isaac_is_self.jpg Cool_isaac.jpg 3x17_Isaac_vs_Kincaid.jpg Isaac_and_Peter_at_Derek's_loft.png Isaac_and_scott.jpg Isaac lahey silverfinger.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Werewolves Category:McCall Pack Category:Hale Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Lahey Family Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Omegas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters